Battle for Dream Island: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts for Battle for Dream Island: The Movie. Teaser trailer (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows YouTube logo) (Shows Jacknjellify Films logo) (Shows Sharpness Knight Animation Studios logo) (The trailer begins in the dark black background. The spotlight is turned on and an anthropomorphic flame walks through the dark and into the light. He looks at the camera and turns around to see the audience.) Firey: Do you know a cool thing about object shows? Do you know what makes a real YouTube animation about anthropomorphic objects battling each other for the grand prize? It's not the hostmanship, the contestants, or even the elimination. It's having their own movie! And that has always been my dream. (The black background becomes white as the spotlight went off. A gray anthropomorphic speaker box, the Announcer, walks towards Firey.) Firey: Uh, what are you doing? Announcer: Firey, the animator is creating the storyboards for our new movie. Firey: Wait, really? Announcer: Yeah! Go check them out on YouTube. They're really cool. Firey: Well, okay. I will check those videos out on YouTube on the computer, as soon as I get this trailer started. Announcer: Trailer? What trailer? Firey: The teaser trailer for our new movie. Announcer: Oh! That trailer! Okay then, I'll get back to rehearsing. See you at the movies, Firey. Firey: You too, Announcer. (The Announcer leaves the white background off-screen. Firey looks at the camera.) Firey: Narrator guy, just do your thing! Text: From the Creators of Battle for Dream Island Narrator guy: From the creators of Battle for Dream Island... (The trailer shows Firey watching the Dream Island commercial.) Announcer (on TV): The people at Object Builders Construction, Inc. are building the island of luxury. It's called Dream Island. Text: A Luxurious and Dreamy Island is About to Open to the Public Narrator guy: A luxurious and dreamy island is about to open to the public... (The trailer shows Firey watching the Dream Island commercial.) Announcer (on TV): It's a whole square mile of paradise, complete with a five star hotel, a casino, six restaurants, a water park, and robot servants. And the best part is... the winner even gets to decide who gets to come in and who doesn't. Firey: Ooh. Text: But the Grand Opening was Cancelled Narrator guy: But the grand opening was cancelled... (The trailer shows Firey talking to the Announcer on the phone.) Firey (on the phone): Hey, Announcer. My name is Firey, and I would like to be part of the contest. Announcer (voice on the phone): Really? Firey (on the phone): Yes, sir. Really. Announcer (voice on the phone): Cool! Okay, Firey, you are now part of the contest. Pack your bags, kid. You're going on a vacation at Dream Island. Text: In Favor of a Competition to Win and Open the Island to the Public Narrator guy: In favor of a competition to win and open the island to the public. (The trailer shows Firey outside of his house with his luggage.) Firey: I can't believe this! I'm about to enter the contest! It's not just any contest, though, it's a battle... for Dream Island, and I'm going to be in it! Today is my lucky day! Text: Who Narrator guy: Who... Text: Will Narrator guy: Will... Text: WIN? Narrator guy: Win? (The trailer shows Firey on the white background.) Firey: Hmm... I don't know. I'm thinking it has to be... someone who is hot, someone who is... daring, someone who is... is... uh... awesome... like none other... than me. Who do you think will win the battle for Dream Island? Narrator guy: I don't know, but maybe the audience will find out who will win for you... (Firey stares at the camera with a bored-looking face.) Narrator guy: Hopefully. Firey: Okay, okay, alright. Just finish the trailer already, please. Narrator guy: Fine. (The trailer shows the film's title floating above the ocean with a silhouette of Dream Island in the background.) Narrator guy: Battle for Dream Island: The Movie. (The trailer shows Barbie on the white background. She smiles and waves at the camera. The camera then pans to Firey, who also smiles and waves at the camera.) Narrator guy: Because if Barbie can get a movie, anyone can. Text: Coming Soon to a Computer Screen Near You only on YouTube Narrator guy: Coming soon to a computer screen near you, only on YouTube. (Shows YouTube logo, Jacknjellify logo, Sharpness Knight Studios logo, and copyright) (Fades to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Battle for Dream Island